


Happy Ending

by Captain_MJB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB
Summary: Kara and Lena spend a morning together.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl... if i did.. well the past few seasons would of been so much gayer.

Kara smiled as she started down at the sleeping CEO lovingly. Her eye's roaming from her peaceful sleeping face to the rise and fall of her bare chest. Moving quietly from her placed propped up on her elbow careful not to wake the sleeping women, Kara snuggled up to her, placing a soft kiss just above her heart before leaving her head where she had just kissed.

"What are you doing?" A tired voice questioned, obviously having just woke up when the super had moved.

"Listening to your heartbeat," The blonde-haired girl answered simply, ear pressed firmly against Lena’s chest as her other arm moved to warp around her middle.

Lexa lifted her arm she could play with the hairs at the back of Kara's neck while her girlfriend listened to her heartbeat, "Why?" She wondered, failing to hold back a shiver as Kara's hand started to wander up her side, tracing her ribs in the process.

"Because I want too," Was all Kara stated as she turned her head to place another kiss where she had the last, slowly moving up Lena’s chest and to her neck, placing kisses every few seconds.

"Because I love you," She breathed once she got to Kara ear placing a soft kiss just behind it before leaning back with a smile her hands now propped up on either side of her as the other women still played with her hair.

"I love you too, Kara Danvers." Lena breathed as she pulled Kara down by the back of her neck, so she was lying half on top of her before crashing their lips together.

Kara moaned as she felt herself get lost in the kiss, like she always did. There was something about the way that Lena kissed her that she couldn't get enough of, it was intoxicating. The way the L-Corp CEO made her feel was something she could never forget.

"We don't have time," She breathed as her and Lena broke apart, both breathing heavily at the intensity of the kiss.

Lena pouted, something that she would refuse she did if anyone were to ask "You started it," She chuckled, unexpectedly flipping them over so she way lying on top causing Kara to let out a laugh at the sudden movements, letting herself be flipped over.

The retort Kara was about to reply with died in her throat as Lena leaned down to kiss at her collar bones, her hands slowly making their way up her sides and toward her breasts, she knew if she let Lena go any further, she wouldn't be able to resist any longer.

"We have so much to do today," She mumbled, her eyes barley open, "James will be waiting for us,"

"It can wait," Lena breathed, "He can wait,"

Lena's lips now on Kara's stomach, letting out a chuckle when she gave in and tried to push her head further down, "Oh, someone's impatient now,"

Kara grunted and rolled her eyes as she lent down to grasp Lena's arm and pull them up to they were face to face, "You wanted this Luther, now get to work," She smirked.

"Yes Supergirl," Lena winked, knowing how much Kara gets turned on by Lena calling her that even though it had started as a joke, when she saw Kara's eyes darken and narrow, she knew it worked.

She didn't wait any longer before she was kissing her way back down the blonde’s body, making her way to her strong thighs and littering kisses up and down them, teasing her.

"Lena" The journalist whined but her voice was breathless.

"Okay, okay," Lena laughed as she looked up at Kara with a raised eyebrow and smirk, positioning herself in-between her legs, "You ready?"

 


End file.
